


Turn Towards the Sun

by ItsaPartyintheUSA14



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaPartyintheUSA14/pseuds/ItsaPartyintheUSA14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto dies from a fatal blow from the battle with Madara, and goes to the Soul Society. Once there he discovers what lays beyond when you die. Naruto decides to become a soul reaper, and soon rises to the role of captain. </p>
<p>How will Naruto handle a squad? How did he become so close to two certain captains? And what will he do when a fellow captain turns traitor, and goes after his old home town? <br/>You'll have to read to find out.<br/>---------------------------------<br/>Hope you enjoy!! <br/>DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Bleach or Naruto! (I will only do that once so deal with it!)<br/>~Stitches</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a Naruto and Bleach Crossover, my first one and I have had this idea for a while but I haven't been able to get it out so here we go.   
> In this Sasuke never left Konaha, his family was still massacred um and it starts right after him and Naruto defeated Madara.

In the distance the dust settles to revial the result from a fierce battle of three foes with strength of galactic proportions. The though allies have ended the battle with their enemy dead. The victors stand side by side, the blonde looks to his right to see his best friend, comrade, and teammate. The black-haired teen returns the gaze only to see his best friend smile at him, then land head first on the ground.

The blackette rushes over to see that his friend received a fatal wound and is dying from the blood loss. He speaks as a last effort,

"Hey, Hey, stay with me. You can't leave yet! We just beat Madara you can't tell me that was your final battle! What about you wanting to beat me?! You haven't done that yet so you can't leave!" He tells the blonde only to see him look at him from half closed eyes. The blackette cries knowing that nothing he says will stop the inevitable.

"Hehe. Wha..What are you cry'n for we won and everyone is safe that's all that matters now." The blonde replies with a sad smile.

"No..No you dope its not gonna be a win if you leave! You have to stay! Just hold on a little bit longer they will be here! 'We will live to see tomorrow' that's what you said!" cried the blackette.

"Now..you and me both...know that's not true. At least you will." came the blondes weak reply as it became harder and harder for him to breathe.

"No..No" the raven-head pleaded. He didn't want his best friend to die in his arms. At the moment he would do anything to save him, including throwing away his selfish pride.

"L..Look." The blonde cut him off "We did survive to see tomorrow." He said while looking at the sky.

At that time the sun had just risen over the horizon. The blonde smiled then looked back at his best friend to see that he was clenching his eyes closed while tears poured from behind closed lids. The blonde shakily pulled his arm up and put his hand against the others face. The blackette's lids snapped open to reveal the dark onyx eyes that held so much pain.

"Quit crying Sasuke." After those words left the blondes mouth his hand fell while Sasuke's eyes widen.

Time seemed to stop for a split second then a yell that could be heard for miles, that was filled with pain for the other and anguish of the loss of a best friend, comrad, and teamate was riped from the raven's mouth cut through the silence and would forever be scared on the hearts of anyone who heard it.

"NARUTO!"


	2. Wake Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto wakes up in the Soul Society and meets two familiar people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay last one was really short. This one will be longer. Also Tosen doesn't exist in this (sorry to the Tosen fans)

One serene day in the Seriete(I think that's how it's spelled) a blonde haired blue eyed teen wakes under a Sakura tree orchid. He lays there staring up at the Sakura blossoms that dance in the wind, and the vivid blue sky that stares back at him. When the memories of his life come flooding back at him.

'So I must be dead, and this is the afterlife' he thinks, but he doesn't move.

Suddenly there are two shadows on him, and he looks up to see to people staring back at him. One of them had on a long pink hatori with cherry blossoms on it over a white hatori and a black uniform (don't know what it's called) underneath. This man also had on a straw hat that hid brown hair, pulled back into a long ponytail. 

The other man had on a white hatori over a black uniform much like the other mans. He had long white hair a onyx eyes that were filled with curiosity. They both had a sword strapped at their waist.

"Hey there young man what are you doing just laying there?" The white haired man asked.

"I don't know I just woke up and I was here." The blonde who is still laying down staring up at them answered. 

Both men had surprised looks then exchanged them. Then the other one spoke.

"Hey kid is there any chance that you just died before you woke up?"

The blonde answers, "Yea how's you know?" 

The mans eyes widen then turns to the other his reaction the same. 

While still looking at the man with the hat he speaks. "But that's..impossible. No one has ever been sent to the Seriete as soon as they die, they always go to one of the districts!" 

"True but it is possible." The other replys "Remember what old man Yama said that he did?" 

The other looks at the teen but still talks to the other man. 

"Yea" he then turns his attention back to the teen who has yet to get off of the ground "Well young man, my name is Jushiro Ukitake and this is Shunshui Kyoraku and you are.." He says as he stretched his arm out to help the blonde up.

The blonde takes his hand while finishing Jushiro's sentence.   
"Naruto." 

"Well Naruto how would you like to come live with us?" Shunshui asks.

"Sure thanks!" He replies to Shunshui once he is on his feet, and once he is they get to see the teen for once.

He is wearing a light blue kimino that stops at his knees, with his hair a little bit disheveled. Shunshui raises an eyebrow at the six marks on the boys cheeks but quickly brushes it off. Jushiro motions for the teen to follow them and they start to walk back the way they came. 

Little did Naruto know that by choosing to follow that his once known life would be child's play compared to what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that one was short sorry! Next one will be long be prepared! This is so much fun writing!


	3. Elastic Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto lives with them and advances alot!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay third chapter in one day whoopwhoop!! Hope you enjoy!

It has been 6 months since Jushiro and Shunshui found the blonde in the cherry orchid. Once Naruto found out about Soul Reapers and that if he wanted to he could become one he joined the academy he accelled tremendously and graduated in 5 1/2 months turns out he has a lot of Ruitsu.(think that's correct spelling) He thought that maybe it had something to do with the Kyuubii, but he hasn't been able to feel or communicate with it so he brushed that aside. 

All his teachers told him that he had the possibility to be a captain of one of the Goti 13, so that is what he is trying to achieve. 

Naruto has stayed under the care of the two individuals that found him when he first woke up, Captain Jushiro Ukitake and Captain Shunshui Kyoraku. He came to view them as family as have they, and everybody knows it to. 

Nobody picks on the two captains adoptive nephew, not because Naruto comes crying to them, but because the two captains became a little bit more than a little protective. Much to the teens displeasure.

Unlike when Naruto was alive and in the academy, Naruto came out best in his class and resumed training with his adoptive, as he likes to call them to get them back for being so overprotective, fathers.

Now he is training at squad 13's training grounds, trying to learn the name of his Zanpokuto. While Jushiro is in his office near them so he can secretly keep an eye on Naruto.

Suddenly the door to Jushiro's office bursts open and in come Naruto with an excited look on his face.

"Uncle Juu guess what!!" 

Jushiro blinks a couple of times then shakes his head. "What is it Naru?"

"I finally learned my Zanpokuto's name!!!" He replied while bouncing up and down like a child. He may be 19 but sometimes he acts like a child. 

Jushiro just stared at him surprised, trying to figure out how a child who has only graduated from the academy for a half a month can be so fast in learning how to do things, in till a smile breaks out on his face once he realizes that Naruto stopped his bouncing and was staring at him.

"That's GREAT Naruto! I'm so proud of you! Well what's its name?" Jushiro finally asks.

"Oh," Naruto starts "Its name is 'Shinku no Kongou-seki'" 

(A/N: pronunciation; Shin-que no Con-go S-eck-ē)

Jushiro raised an eyebrow while looking at Naruto. "Crimson Diamond?" He asks.

"Yep! And you know how you said you and Uncle Shuu are the only two dual wielders in the Seriete well its gonna be three now!" Naruto replied excitedly while Jushiro has somehow found his faced graced with a surprised expression.

"Uh r..really that's great Naruto!" He finally managed to say.

"Mhm and guess what. Shinku already showed me how to release to shikai!" Naruto says then grabs Jushiro's hand and starts pulling him out of his office. "Come on! Come on! I want to show you!" 

Stunned a little bit Jushiro follows, 'This kid never ceases to amaze me' He thought, 'Well Shunshui is going to flip!'

Once they got to the training grounds night had fallen and the full moon shone brightly cutting though the darkness. 

They stopped in the middle of the grounds, Naruto backed away from Jushiro a smile graced on his face the whole time. He then pulled out his sword.

"Awake: Shinku no Kongou-seki" Naruto chants.

Jushiro stares with disbelieving eyes and utter surprise. Naruto's Ruitsu skyrocketed to a little above a captains level. An aurora of ruitsu surrounded Naruto and swirled and danced up and around him. For only an instant the aroura and ruitsu around Naruto's sword became so thick that it was impossible to see through it but when it disappeared there was a sword in both of his hands. 

Naruto opened his eyes and the aurora and ruitsu around him stopped dancing but it was still sky high. He smiled at Jushiro and said: "That was just splitting the sword. Like you said you have to do it the first time well this is shikai." 

Then, "Split the moon with your Howl: Shinku no Kongou." Starting at the hilt of the swords then going to the tip in one small wave, a glow of light changed the swords once it got to the end it looked like Naruto's hands were wrapped in ripped, long, strips of off white cloth and that the swords had disappeared.

Jushiro raised a surprised eyebrow as if asking a question. Besides he wasn't just curious but he knew that Shunshui was around the corner listening as was Kira, and Sajin (the Wolf man). 

Naruto saw the raised eyebrow and decided to elaborate why it looked like no swords were there.

"I know it looks like there isn't swords in my hands but Shinku said that they are basically see through because there diamonds. See." Naruto said then put the swords at a certain angle where the light reflected off of it and revealed that there indeed was something there, something kinda long at that.

"Wow!! That's amazing Naruto! I'm very proud of you. AND IM SURE SHUNSHUI IS TOO." Jushiro said once he felt Sajin leave, the last part he jerked his head towards the place where Shunshui was hiding. 

Naruto looked that way and saw Shunshui walk from behind it and started to walk towards the pair. Naruto made a little cute pout while watching him.

"Awwman I wanted to show you lateeerrr." Naruto complained

"Well with that output you were making I felt it so I came over. Can't stop me from being curious!" Shunshui said once he stopped beside Jushiro. He then smiled then looked down at Naruto's hands then back at his face. "That's some Zanpokuto you got." 

Naruto's face instantly lit up in happiness. He then giggled then held them up at eye level and at an angle where the light reflected off of it.

"Yea Shinku no Kongou-seki said that if I work hard I'll be able to reach bankai in a month to two months." He said, he looked at their faces to see surprised looks which he wondered about but pushed it back to worry about later. "They appear as two wolfs, a black one with red eyes and markings and a white one with blue eyes and markings." He said then lowered them, then let the shikai drop.

Once he did the swords turned back into normal katanas with long, braided, black, red, and blue thread attaching both of the katana's ends together. He giggled then out them both in one hand then ran and hugged Jushiro and Shunshui with each arm around one of them. 

"I can't thank you both enough for everything you have done for me. And for giving me the chance to become a soul reaper. I love you both!!" Naruto said into there shoulders they put their arms around him and hugged him tighter. Then Kyoraku spoke.

"We love you too. And you don't have to thank us Naruto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hope you enjoy more chapters to be posted soon. I own Naruto's Zanpokuto

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hope you enjoyed! Also this story is also on wattpad titled as Turn Towards the Sun by DefendTheUndefended so check me and my stories out! Next chapters will be longer!


End file.
